needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Dimensional Vertigo
Stage 16 is a very hard level in which a 4-Dimensional enviroment is projected into a 3D world. Everything is out of place, so only follow the guidance arrow. If that dosn't work, follow the cars. AI Variation In this stage, the cars have their AI modified to increase difficulty of the stage. Also the cars have (mostly) the same starting positions every race, not to mention they have the same cars always. 'Positions' Unless you are the following cars, the position and order remain the same. 1.DR Monstaa will always be up front. Use this as an advantage so you can "slide" under him for great speeds. 2.EL King and Sword of Justice tend to be side-by side below DR Mostaa. 3.High Rider is below the duo and tends to zig-zag at the start. 4.MASHEEN and Mighty Eight are just in front of you. Note that sometimes there are variations between rows 2 and 4, like Mighy Eight being up front and EL King at the back. 'Cars and their roles' Every car in this race has a purpose, and are divided into 2 catagories. Wasters - Will not waste any other car except you DR Monstaa will hunt you down and constantly chase you after you've passed someway during the first lap. He may resume to racing if you escape him far enough. EL King is slightly better than DR in a way that he will constantly intercept your turns and ramps after you pass your 5th checkpoint. He will try not to race in most areas which he comes for you.. MASHEEN is your worst nightmare! He will camp at several checkpoints, trying to waste you and he will try to intercept you too in some areas. He also camps at the last checkpoint as a last ditch effort to waste you. Again, he does not race. Racers - They will -try- to get to the finish no matter what High Rider is a fast racer and is easy to elude you if you happen to be a waster car. He has low health though so he may be wasted through his stunts. Sword of Justice is not as fast as High Rider but can take a whole lot of damage. He also occasionally intercepts your turns. He seems to be the most annoying car in this tracks. Mighty Eight is the second fastest car in the game and LOVES to perform suicidal flips. He is thus easy to get wasted, but he will still finish the race very quickly if he survives. Do not try to hunt him down as he is very fast and he will get himself wasted anyway. There is no need to worry if he overtakes you; he will probably get wasted. Radical One 'is probably the best racer coupled with perfect stunts and some strength. You will find him 65% winning the race and he will sometimes betray from his path to try to waste you and if he can't he will just race the path he was in. Note that Radical One appears instead of Mighty Eight when the player is Mighty Eight. By the way, if you happen to be a waster and all race cars have been wasted, the other 2 waste cars will gang up on you. If one is at low health one of them runs around in circles and draws attention while the other finishes the race. They will not do a suicide crash into you (Kamikaze). If all the wasters get wasted, the Racers (Mostly Sword of Justice) will draw away attention from High Rider (by now Mighty Eight has already been wasted) as Rider finishes the race. If Mighty is still not dead though you will have to hunt him down first. If there is only one left they will race. Strategies 300px|Need For Madness TooOo!? - Stage 16 If you prefer racing, use Radical One and use front flips to get ahead of cars like Mighty Eight. Don't expect to beat it in one try though, because to win you need to '''memorize the track. ' AIl Cars like MASHEEN almost always camp at the same spots all the time, for example, in the first lap he will wait at the 3rd checkpoint to waste you. When you try to make a turn, he will almost always smash right into you, unless you evade him on time. The other problem is Dr. Monstaa. No matter how far you get in this stage, Dr. Monstaa always seems to be right behind you, since he has the best endurance as a car. El King is not as big of a problem since he's slower, but he has the same strength as Dr. Monstaa. Also, one must always note the end of the track. Many players get lost at the end when they go into the spiral in the middle and must go past part of the track to go to the next lap. Note the attached picture. Some defensive moves are: *Snake dance:' Move in a zig zap line to dodge cars like MASHEEN. *'Ramp Getway: '''Press space when you get on a ramp and go a small distance. The car chasing you will fly over head, giving you a chance to escape. Radical One is a good choice, but gets wasted easily. If so, use High Rider. Mighty Eight has very bad aerial control. If you're thinking about wasting use EL KING, because if you use MASHEEN you have to camp out at some spots and most of the cars go around you. Wasting is not reccomended because it is a very big track and you will have to chase down the cars. Try to target racers who have flipped over and waste them while they are still down. If you prefer wasting, MASHEEN is the car to use. Although he is by far the slowest car, he is also the strongest and as long as you know this stage front to back, try waiting at checkpoints for cars to come. Be careful, though. Getting health for MASHEEN can be very difficult if need be. Otherwise, smash, smash, SMASH. Try destroying cars when you first contact them. If they are going to the fixing hoop, and you take your place right in front of them, they would swerve and avoid contact with you, especially DR Monstaa. Good ways to obtain power here is to use the quaterpipes, and the sides of sand ramps. Trivia *This is the hardest stage in NFM 2. *This is the only level in the whole game where the sky pulses. *No matter what car you choose, the cars in game will be Dr Monstaa, EL KING, Radical One, Mighty Eight, MASHEEN and High Rider *Following from above, occasionally, there will be a Sword Of Justice instead of any of the cars listed above.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Tracks